Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais
by SweetHeart08
Summary: Fiction Alternative Unviverse, et si les Hunger Games n'était qu'une compétition de tir à l'arc, si Cato avait rencontré Katniss seulement agée de 13 ans. Je ne suis pas très douée pour résumer et je vous propose de lire la fiction, elle vaut mieux que le résumé.


Heu,Salut à toutes et à tous, c'est ma première fanfiction sur les Hunger GAMES, c'est un Catoniss, Fiction UA, je voulais vous dire que s'il y a un inconvénient ou une faute faites le moi savoir svp, merci. Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre.  
>-Katniss ! Katniss ! Vient je suis là ! Me crie Clove.<br>-C'est Bon, j'arrive. Lui dis-je.  
>Je me demande des fois comment sa famille fait pour supporter sa voix suraiguë.<br>-Salut. Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? me demande une jeune femme plutôt âgée. Je suis Alli, ton entraîneur, Bienvenue, je suppose que tu connais Clove ? Présente là aux autres tu veux bien ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers mon amie.  
>Viens suis moi, dis ça fait combien de temps que t'as arrêté le tir à l'arc ? me demande-t-elle tout sourire.<br>i ans, j'ai arrêté pour ma petite sœur, n'empêche que j'ai continué de m'entraînais même si ce n'était pas dans un club.  
>Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! j'ai jamais déballé ma vie, moi !<br>Elle continue de parler, parler d'elle, de ses problèmes et de ses effleurements avec un garçon plus âgé qu'elle de 4 ans, oui, oui, j'ai bien dit effleurement.  
>e ressens une vive douleur au poignet, je me retourne vers Clove et l'a voit salué un groupe de gens assis autour d'une table. Elle me demande de la suivre. j'exécute et j'arrive jusqu'à la table et me rend compte qu'ils sont tous entrain de me dévisager, de m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, je regarde à ma gauche, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux noisette, me déshabille du regard, et je pique un fard.<br>Je le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde. Et puis là, il prend la parole :  
>-Je suppose que t'es la nouvelle dont Clove parle tout le temps, t'es pas mal. Voyons ce que tu sais faire.<br>Pardon ?!  
>"Rhoooo, ta gueule Cato, laisse-là, ça fait 6 ans qu'elle a arrêté, ( elle se tourne vers moi ) ne te vexe pas, elle peut pas relever un de tes défis. dis Clove.<br>''-Tu me sous-estime ?!  
>"Je pensais que t'étais son amie, Clove, tu veux enfin admettre que je suis le meilleur .<br>"ça fait même pas 10 minutes qu'elle est là, 6 ans qu'elle n'a plus fait de tir à l'arc et tu veux qu'elle relève le plus saugrenu des défis, te connaissant.  
>"Tout à fait.<br>"Je me retire doucement et vais m'assoir pendant que Clove et que Noisette ( Cato ) parlent.

"Toi, la nouvelle viens ici ! me dis Cato.  
>"Depuis quand suis-je sensée t'obéir ? m'offusquais-je.<br>"T'es mignonne, toi, allez viens.  
>"Pourquoi ?<br>"Sois pas stupide, je vais pas te violer, je veux juste voir ce que tu sais faire.  
>Et là, je pique un fard. Je me lève, il s'avance vers moi, et m'emmène dans une salle d'entrainement avec des cibles mouvantes, il me donne un arc et un carquois et active je ne sais qu'elle truc qui fait que je me retrouve dans une foret et j'entends une voix qui me demande de tirer sur tout les écureuils que je vois.<br>"J'en vois un, puis un deuxième, je tire , jusqu'à ne plus avoir de flèches, la simulation est terminée, Cato se dirige vers moi , livide. visiblement impressionné. Fière de moi, je souris.  
>-T'as quel âge ?<br>-Qu'est ce ça peut te faire, dis-je sur la défensive.  
>-t'as quel âge ? répète-t-il en élevant le ton cette fois.<br>-Je te retourne la question.  
>-13. Sois pas idiote, je te demande juste ton âge.<br>-T'avais pas à me parler durement tout à l'heure.  
>-Oh je vois ! Mademoiselle fraîchement débarquée fait la loi, juste parce que j'ai parlé durement, t'es forte, toi. Elle est tellement au dessus de nous qu'elle veut même pas me dire son âge.<br>Et merde ! Il sait utiliser les mots, et ça claque. non, mais qu'est ce que je raconte là !  
>-Dans un mois je vais fêter 13 ans. Satisfait.<br>-On ne peut plus. dit-il avec un sourire en coin, qui lui donne l'air tellement craquant. Suis-moi.  
>-Où ?<br>-Tu peux arrêter de poser des questions ?  
>-Non. j'en ai posé une.<br>Il ne répond pas. je le suis quand même. Il ouvre une porte, et là je vois un homme assis dans fauteuil, il est endormi, sur le sol, plusieurs affaires sont parterre, il y a des bouteilles cassés, le bureau, si on peut appeler ça un bureau est totalement délabré, instinctivement, je recule d'un pas voir même deux, mais Cato s'en aperçoit et me tire vers lui, assez près pour sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, un frisson me parcourt l'échine, il se penche et murmure :  
>"N'ai pas peur, je suis là.<br>"Il me lâche, avance dans la pièce, ouvre une seconde porte, j'entends de l'eau, puis il revient avec une bouteille de vin pleine d'eau et la verse sur l'homme endormi.  
>"Haymitch ! Debout !<br>"Maître De Chai 1965, Vin blanc. Cato, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je trempé ? Hey, petite, t'es nouvelle, toi, je t'ai déjà vu.  
>"Je ne pense pas Haymitch, je vous la présente : Katniss…Heu, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?<br>- Everdeen Katniss Everdeen.

"Hey, je connais ce nom, la petite Everdeen, toute ta famille. Ton père était un archer formidable nous avons été entraînés ensemble. dit Haymitch.  
>-Vous connaissiez mon père ? Vous êtes Haymitch Abernathy, c'est ça ? Il y a pleins de photos de vous deux à la maison, c'était vous, son meilleur ami. dis-je. Vous n'avez rien fait, vous êtes un ignoble ivrogne, je vous hais ! *<br>A partir de ce moment tout les souvenirs douloureux revinrent, je m'enfuis, enfin, j'ai longé le couloir, j'ai ouvert la dernière porte sur la droite, et me cachais dans l'imposante armoire, pleine de tissus, en tout genre, allez savoir qu'est ce que ça foutait ici, dans un centre d'entraînements. J'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Je me suis souvenue du jour de l'accident.  
>Mon père s'était levé très tôt m'a dit qu'il allé voir un ami, son meilleur ami et qu'il allait revenir pour m'aider à perfectionner mon tir. Je l'accompagnais au bout de l'allée, puis rentrais à la maison, quelques heures plus tard, on m'appel et l'on me dit de venir en face de la Boulangerie Mellark, il a eu un incendie et mon père en ancien pompier volontaire a sauvé une famille mais il n'en revint pas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais Haymitch était sans doute présent. c'était l'an dernier, ça fera 2 ans dans 2 mois, ma mère a fait un dépression et je me bat pour survivre.<br>"Au loin, j'entends des voix m'appelaient, je reconnais celle de Cato mais une autre personne, non pas Haymitch ni Clove, celle de ma sœur, Prim.  
>« Katniss, Katniss ! rhaa, elle n'est pas ici »<br>Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, je continue de pleurer, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. je sanglote, puis la porte de l'armoire s'ouvre, et il me prend dans ses bras, il dit que tout va bien, il que je n'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a plus de gênes, à savoir s'il y en avait, j'aime bien être dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, ma tête contre son torse, ses mains me caressant le dos, il m'aide à me relever, et là je croise ses yeux noisettes qui me fixe, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés face à face à nous regarder car j'entends la voix de ma sœur :  
>"AH, pourquoi tu répondais pas, Cato, je pensais que tu t'étais perdu toi aussi. '<br>Un rire nerveux . c'est ce que je fais. je ris. Je crois qu'ils pensent tous que je suis folle, j'ai les cheveux en batailles, les joues rouges, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs  
>Prim s'en va et me laisse avec Cato, je ne sais pourquoi, je voudrais qu'il me prenne encore dans ses bras, j'ai un caractère impulsif et tout ce que je trouve à faire après le départ de ma sœur, c'est de l'attraper par les épaules , je me penche vers son oreille murmure « merci » presque inaudible je suppose, et je ne sais par quelle fantaisie, je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'en vais en courant, je suis toute rouge, je suis morte de honte, je me sens heureuse, je ne cesse de repenser à lui, c'est , je dois l'avouer, bizarre. Je rentre à la maison, au passage je vois Clove et elle m'attrape par le bras, et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, « rien » est la seule chose que j'ai pu balbutier, avant de rentrer à toute vitesse chez moi, j' étais sur le point d'appeler ma meilleure amie, Madge, mais je me suis souvenue pourquoi j'étais dans l'armoire, alors j'éteins mon téléphone, me change, je lis un 2, voir 3 livres puis je vais dormir sans même dîner, je ne veux pas voir ma mère, mais je dors la tête pleine de Cato.<p> 


End file.
